The present invention relates generally to an oven, and in particular to an oven, of the type employed to bake products, preferably food products and which incorporates heating means, and some turbines that propel hot air towards the oven interior.
The ovens that are known at present time incorporate a turbine that propels the heated air through some heating means and projects it towards the interior area of the oven through a plurality of openings or grooves made in the walls thereof, in such a way that permits the heating of such interior area of the oven where a trayholder carriage is placed which serves as support of the product to be baked.
With the object of obtaining a uniform distribution of the heat in the interior of the heating chamber, this type of oven has a large number of openings for the hot air outlet, in the lateral side of its limit, since on the contrary the heat will project itself in some definite points of the product, and for this reason the baking will not be uniform; furthermore this large number of outlets are placed both in the rotative ovens, in which the carriage rotates over a central shaft, as well as in static ovens in which the trayholder carriage does not move during the baking process of the product.
The problem that this type of ovens offers is the large number of outlets placed in the lateral sides of the heating chamber, which make difficult its manufacturing and which consequently make it more expensive; on the other hand their capacity is limited since in its interior only one trayholder carriage can be placed.